Our invention describes 1,2,3,3,5,6-hexamethyl-bicyclo [2.2.2]oct-5-en-2-ol and isomers thereof defined according to the structures: ##STR2## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Bicyclo[2.2.2]octane derivatives are shown to be useful as fragrances in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,676, 3,914,322 and 3,967,629 all of which are incorporated herein by reference. Thus, these patents disclose generically compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein one of R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 can be hydroxyl and the other of R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are methyl or hydrogen and wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.6, R.sub.7, R.sub.8, R.sub.9 and R.sub.10 can be methyl or hydrogen. It is indicated also in these patents that these compounds can be useful in augmenting or enhancing perfume compositions and can be used to contribute various woody, camphoraceous, patchouli or floral fragrances. Specifically, these patents disclose perfume uses of the compounds defined according to the structures: ##STR4##
However, the specific compounds of the instant invention defined according to the structures: ##STR5## although covered by the generic formula: ##STR6## have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties insofar as their uses in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes, perfume compositions and colognes are concerned.